Tome 6
by thibaud
Summary: TOME 6.FIC SIMPLE.J'ai eu plein d'idée mais comme j'avais pas de rewiew ba j'ai arreté alors dite si vous voulez que je continue en changeant le debut car j'aurais le temps alors rewiews pour dire
1. 1

Le soleil se couchait sur la petite rue tranquille du 4,privet drive.La plupart des familles étaient déja couchées à cette heure là,mais un halo de lumière persistait dans la chambre de harry potter,ou plutôt celle que son cousin avait devastée pendant plusieurs années.  
  
Harry était un des sorciers les plus connus du monde magique,car il avait survécu 5 fois déja au mage noir le plus puissant qu'est connu le monde magique depuis grindewald:Tom Jedusor communément apellé Voldemort.  
  
Harry allait avoir 16 ans dans quelques minutes,et assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre,repensait au premier mois passé avec la seule famille qui lui restait,c'est a dire les trois moldus les plus méchants que harry n'ait jamais connu.Mais au loin se dessinait une horde de hiboux dont une aux plumes blanches:Hedwige.  
  
Harry recula assez vite du rebord de la fenêtre car il y avait en ce moment dans sa petite chambre cinq hiboux attendant qu'il les soulage de leurs lettres.  
  
Harry prit Hedwige en premiere,car,sa chouette était extenuée ,en effet elle venait de parcourir plusieurs milliers de kilomètres pour aller voir Hermione en Bulgarie,qui avait été invitée par Victor Krum à passer des vacances chez lui,car elle voulait être bien sûre que son maître recevrait des nouvelles assez vite.  
  
Harry décrocha la lettre et la lut rapidement.  
  
Harry, la Bulgarie est un pays magnifique!!!Du moins son monde magique...Victor a fini ses études et se lance a plein temps dans une carrière d'attrapeur pour l'equipe nationale de Bulgarie.Je me suis beaucoup amusée et j'espère vous voir le plus tôt possible toi et ron(au chemin de traverse...?).J'espere que tu te remettras assez vite pour Sirius;en tout cas il n'aurait pas voulu que tu te morfondes mais que tu avances.  
  
GROS BISOUS!!!!  
  
HERMIONE.  
  
Puis Harry décrocha la lettre de son meilleur ami:Ron Weasley.  
  
"Salut Harry,j'ai passé des vacances banales et en plus Hermione a refusé mon invitation au Terrier,en me disant qu'elle était partie en France.Et toi as tu reçu des nouvelles d'Hermione?"  
  
Harry rigola assez fort au passage où Ron disait qu'il pensait que Hermione était en france.En effet,Harry savait que Hermione n'aimait pas Krum mais bien Ron,et que son ami aimait aussi Hermione,cela depuis quelques années maintenant.Mais Harry se promit de les laisser faire.  
  
"Maman a demandé la permission a Dumbledore que tu viennes chez nous pour le reste des vacances et il est d'accord alors on viendra te prendre demain à 10 heures!!  
  
RON.  
  
Harry prit ensuite la lettre de Poudlard,qui devait selon Harry porter ses résultats de Buses.Il arracha l'enveloppe et lut à haute voix:  
  
Cher Mr.Potter la rentrée scolaire s'éfectuera le premier septembre et le Poudlard Express partira de la gare de King's Cross,quai 9 3/4.Vos résultats en buses m'ont fait grandement plaisir:  
  
THEORIE DE LA METAMORPHOSE: EFFORT EXEPTIONNEL  
  
APPLICATION DE LA METAMORPHOSE:OPTIMAL  
  
THEORIE DES SORTILEGES: EFFORT EXEPTIONNEL  
  
APPLICATION DES SORTILEGES: EFFORT EXEPTIONNEL  
  
THEORIE DE DEFENSE CONTRE LES FORCES DU MAL: OPTIMAL  
  
APPLICATION DE DEFENSE CONTRE LES FORCES DU MAL: OPTIMAL  
  
THEORIE DES POTIONS: EFFORT EXEPTIONNEL  
  
APPLICATION DES POTIONS: OPTIMAL  
  
THEORIE DE DIVINATION: PASSABLE  
  
APPLICATION DE LA DIVINATION: PASSABLE  
  
THEORIE DES SOINS AU CREATURES MAGIQUES: EFFORT EXEPTIONNEL  
  
APPLICATION DES SOINS AU CREATURES MAGIQUES: OPTILMAL  
  
J'espère vous voir trés bientôt,,je vous souhaite une agréable fin de vacances.  
  
Minerva Mc Gonnagall.SOUS DIRECTRICE DE POUDLARD  
  
Harry fut trés content et du se retenir de crier."Un bel avenir en perspective" se disait un petit coin dans la tête de Harry.  
  
Puis Harry prit la dernière lettre,elle venait de Remus lupin,un des quatres maraudeurs.Il lui disait qu'il le soutenait pour la mort de son parrain et qu'il serait toujours là pour le soutenir,mais la grande nouvelle pour Harry fut d'apprendre que Remus avait été réengagé comme professeur de défense contre les forces du mal,car un grand nombre de parents soutenaient désormais Dumbledore dans sa lutte contre Voldemort,et avaient demandé que le professeur le plus à même d'apprendre à leurs enfants à se protéger soit engagé.  
  
Le ministère de la magie avait déclaré qu'il avait tort et la communauté magique avait demandé le renvoi de Cornélius Fudge mais Dumbledore s'y était opposé.  
  
L'ordre du phénix comportait de nouveaux membres comme l'avait dit Dumbledore à Harry dans une lettre qui lui était parvenue au début des vacances. Harry reposa les lettres et s'endormit rapidement. 


	2. 2

Harry se réveilla très tôt le matin, il vit qu'il était déjà 09h15. Il se leva doucement et partit se laver assez vite. Harry voulait provoquer les Dursley et c'est en robe de sorcier qu'il arriva dans la cuisine avec à la main sa valise déja prète.  
  
Quand son oncle lui lanca un des regards les plus furieux qu'il n'ait jamais adréssé a quelqu'un, Harry pensa qu'il devrait sûrement utiliser ses jambes du mieux possible et de partir rapidement.mais d'instinct il prit sa baguette,et la pointa sur son oncle qui était au bord de la crise de nerf.  
  
Et un rugissement se fit entendre; en essayant d'attraper Harry son oncle venait de recevoir "l'expelliarmus" par son neveu.Il fut projeté à plusieurs mètres et Pétunia et Dudley s'étaient réfugiés dans le salon,en prenant soin de fermer la porte.Harry ne comprit pas comment il avait eu un si bon réflexe, mais la même chose que l'année precedente allait sûrement arriver,il recevrait une lettre officielle lui disant qu'il était renvoyé de l'école de sorcier:Poudlard.Mais aprés plusieurs minutes d'attente a déjeuner en attendant les lettres et en contemplant son oncle par terre dans les pommes,aucun hiboux ne fit son entrée.  
  
Mais l'horloge du salon annonca à Harry que les Weasley ne devraient plus tarder car il était 10h00 exactement et au même moment la sonnette d'entrée retentit. Harry alla ouvrir et vit en face de lui 4 têtes rousses qui attendaient impatiemment. Devant la porte d'entrée du 4,Privet Drive se trouvaient Ron,Fred et Georges,et leur père:Arthur Weasley. Arthur parraissait émerveillé a la vue de la maison et dit en expert des moldus à Harry:  
  
Tiens je me rappelle désormais a quoi servent ces petits boutons, nous aurions put attendre longtemps si ma curiosité ne m'avait pas emporté.  
  
-"bonjour Harry" dirent ensemble les weasley.  
  
-"bonjour je prend mes valises et j'arrive!"  
  
-"voila on peut partir."  
  
Et c'est ainsi qu'ils partirent en direction du Terrier...  
  
-"EN BALAIS!!!" dit Harry qui devenait tout d'un coup très heureux, grâce à l'intervention d'Arthur qui venait de lui annoncer un des nombreux cadeaux auquels il allait avoir.Il préferait de loin l'idée de partir en balais plutôt que par de la poudre de cheminette.Harry pris donc son balais et y accrocha sa valise puis s'éleva en l'air suivi de près par les Weasley qui devaient se contenter de comètes 260.  
  
Le voyage se passa rapidement.  
  
Arrivés au terrier,les Weasley et Harry rangèrent leurs balais et ouvrirent la porte de la maison la plus chaleureuse que Harry connaisse.  
  
Molly arriva au pas de course et serra Harry comme elle ne l'avait encore jamais fait.  
  
-"Harry,je suis si contente de te voir,tu sais!"  
  
-"oui moi aussi".  
  
Harry prit sa valise et monta dans la chambre de Ron où Hedwige l'attendait déja.Dans l'escalier il rencontra Ginny à qui il fit une bise,et aussi Percy qui,selon Harry avait du revenir aprés l'incident du mois dernier au ministère.Harry venait de se souvenir de quelque chose:  
  
-"mon anniversaire"  
  
Mais Harry ne comprenait pas,pourquoi personne n'avait l'air de s'en souvenir,en effet les autres années la famille Weasley lui avait toujours souhaité son anniversaire;Mais il ne fallait pas y penser,peut-etre aurait t-il une explication plus tard.Harry remarqua qu'il était tout seul dans la chambre,ron était toujours en bas.  
  
Harry descendit donc mais personne n'était dans la cuisine ni le salon,mais à l'instant même ou il sortit dans le jardin un groupe d'une dizaine de personne crièrent ensemble:   
  
-"BONNE ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY"  
  
Tout le monde était la,tout les Weasley,mais aussi Rémus Lupin,Dumbledore,Tonks,Maugrey,mais aussi Cho.  
  
Mais l'homme le plus innatendu fut le ministre de la magie:Cornélius Fudge.Il était venu souhaité l'anniversaire de Harry comme les autres etle moment des cadeaux fit son entrée.  
  
Harry recut des mains de Dumbledore un livre emballé mais quand il voulut arraché le papier Dumbledore lui dit d'attendre.Il recut aussi une nouvelle robe de soirée et d'école par Molly Weasley,un papier indiquant le droit de passer le permis le 20 décembre de transplaner qui avait été offert par Fudge,qui était décidé à s'excuser face à Harry.  
  
Etrangement personne n'avait rien dit a propos de l'incident avec son oncle et Harry préfera ne pas en parler non plus.Tonks Maugrey et Rémus lui offrirent différents livres de sorts et de métamorphoses.Cho lui ofrit un collier trés élégant et Harry décida d'oublier les résultats qu'il avait eu avec elle quand il sortait ensemble l'année dernière,Cho avait beaucoup gagné en maturité et Harry en fut trés charmé.  
  
C'est avec tous ses cadeaux,et l'envie de savoir transplaner le plus rapidement possible même s'il ne pourrait pas s'exercé dans l'enceinte de Poudlard que Harry monta dans la chambre de Ron trés tard,aprés avoir passé une trés bonne soirée.Le lendemaim il irait sur le chemin de traverse pour acheter ses fournitures scolaires.Il ésperait vraiment voir Hermione tout comme Ron qui commencait déja à ronfler.  
  
..............  
  
VOILA SI VOUS POUVEZ LAISSER DES REWIEWS CA SERAIT COOL ALORS PETIT CLIQUE EN BAS A GAUCHE  
  
MA FIC RISQUE D'ETRE LONGUE.... 


	3. 3

Le lendemain matin,Harry se réveilla plus tot que les autres,il prit ses affaires se doucha et descendit rejoindre les autres dans la cuisine.Molly était affolée,ils devaient partir sur le chemin de traverse dans environ 5 minutes mais personne n'était prèt.Ron était le plus en retard.Mais miraculeusement tout le monde fût prét et à 10h00 le moment de prendre de la poudre de cheminette fut arrivé,Harry commenca et c'est avec une certaine appréhension qu'il prononca:  
  
CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE  
  
L'impréssion se fit ressentir tout de suite et quelques secondes plus tard,Harry était intact et pouvai voir devant lui une des plus jolies rue du monde magique:LE CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE avec ses boutiques les plus intéressantes selon Harry.Les autres le rejoignirent rapidement et ils commencèrent tous par aller à la banque des sorciers:GRINGOTTS.  
  
30 minutes aprés tous le groupe sortit de la banque avec de quoi s'acheter les founitures scolaires de la sixième année.Harry et Ron partirent de leurs côtés.Ils arrivèrent chez Fleury & Bott et achetèrent leurs livres:  
  
-métamorphose approfondie par Claire jeressembleatout-  
  
-sortilèges de haut niveau par Georges Abracadabra-  
  
-défense contre les forces du mal par Alexandre Jelestuestous-  
  
-potions les plus hardus par Clémence Visqeuse-  
  
-apprendre la vie des animaux magiques par Romain Nifleur  
  
Voila qui suffira,en effet Harry n' aurait plus les autres matières mais beaucoup plus d'heures dans les matières pour devenir auror.Harry et Ron se dirigèrent ensuite vers leurs magasin préférée:la boutique de quidditch.  
  
Une foule s'était rassemblé devant le magasin.Les 2 amis se faufilèrent et virent un balais extrèment long de couleurs rouge et or.  
  
MAGNIFIQUE  
  
S'éxclamèrent ensemble Harry et Ron.mais quand Harry vit sur le socle:prix sur demande,il fut décu car il avait assez de sous pour satisfaire ses envies mais s'acheter un balais ça non.Mais son coeur se retourna quand le gérant du magasin lui dit que vu tout ce qu'il avait fait dans sa vie pour protéger le monde magique faca à Voldemort il lui faisaient le balais à 25%,mais quand il vit que Ron était décu le gérant décida de donner un balais à Harry et que les 25% serait pour Ron,mais c'est Harry qui peya pour Ron.  
  
Merci beaucoup Harry c'est magnifique!!!!!  
  
De rien ça me fait vraiment plaisir  
  
Au fait c'est quoi le nom du balais s'il vous plait? DEMANDA hARRY  
  
Mais bien sur c'est le:TUEUR DE VENTS¨  
  
MERCI BEAUCOUP MONSIEUR  
  
Puis les deux amis repartirent avec leurs balais jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur.Quand tout le monde fut la Ron montra a tout le monde les nouveaux balais les plus puissants du monde,il expliqUa que c'était la même socièté qui avait crée l'Eclair de feu.Mrs Weasley voulut absolument remboursé Harry mais aprés une heure de discussion,il réussit à faire céder la mère de Ron et ils repartirent tous ensemble au Terrier.  
  
Le lendemain tout le monde même Harry furent réveillés assez fortement par Mrs Weasley et aprés avoir déjeuner ils partirent tous ensemble quai 9°3/4.En arrivant sur le quai Harry vit Fred et Georges habillés de facon élégante car les jumeaux expliquèrent avec beaucoup d'entousiassme qu'ils avait réussit à crée une nouvelle boutique à Pré Au Lard et qu'elle fesait fureur.Le voyage se passa assez normalement même si comme toujours Malefoy et sa bande de gorille était venu provoquer Harry.  
  
eh,Potter alors on n'a plus de famille?  
  
Harry s'était levé sans réfléchir et rugit:  
  
GRYFFONDOR  
  
Aussitôt un éclair rouge et or projeta Malefoy Crabe et Goyle dans une autre cabine et tous les trois tombèrent inconscient.  
  
Tous les autres se retournèrent vers Harry et lui demandèrent comment avait il fait pour lancer ce sort en ne pronnancant que le nom de leurs maison de Poudlard.  
  
Mais je ne sais pas!!!pronnonca a demi voix Harry.Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait pronnoncé Gryffondor,mais apparament son esprit,lui,savait.Le reste du voyage se passa tranquillement même si Ron et Hermione avait du partir pour inspecter un autre compartiment car apparement les jumeaux Weasley avait décidé de ne pas se faire oublier et avait laissé des cognards miniature pour "distraire" certains éleves de premières années.  
  
Quand le train ralentit Harry,Ron et Hermione passèrent devant Hagrid qui apparement était remit de ses aventures avec les géants.Quand les trois amis montèrent dans les calèches Harry fut le seul à voir les sombrals et Hermione ni Ron n'avait vuent Sirius mourir.  
  
Sur le chemin pour aller à la grande salle,l'estomac de Ron s'était réveillé et s'était fait entendre.  
  
Ron tu peux arréter ça devient inssurportabledit Hermione à Ron quand les bruits de son estomac avait redoublés d'intensité.  
  
Mais je peux pas moi,au contraire de certaine personne je suis humain!rugit Ron  
  
Mais quand ils furent entrés dans la salle l'estomac se calma et tous s'assirent à la table Gryffondor.La répartion se déroula normalement sauf pour la chanson que le choipeaux avait pronnoncé:  
  
Il disait haut et fort qu'il faudrait se soutenir cette année plus que les autres et quand il eut finit,les plats arrivèrent sur les tables.  
  
Les mets que les elfes avaient faits apparaître furent variés et exellent.quand tout le monde eût fini de manger,Dumbledore se leva et tout le monde se tut,même les Serpentards.  
  
Une nouvelle année commence et elle risque d'étre compliqué en raison du retour de Voldemort...  
  
A la prononciaton de ce nom,la grande majorité des éléves trésaillirent.  
  
J'éspère que le moin de famille seront touchés et je vous le dit,la capacité à se soutenir ne pourras que nous aidés mais si nous nous divisons nous ont paieront surement le prix!  
  
La plupart des éléves acquisèrent,mais certains se demandaient encore si ils ne vivaient pas un rêve et qu'ils se réveilleront tranquillement dans leurs lits et que la geurre n'aurait pas lieu.  
  
Je vous souhaite donc a tous une bonne année sous le signe de l'amitié.Puis tout le monde se leva et parti en direction de leurs dortoirs respectifs et Harry s'endormit rapidement en se rappelant que Dumbledore lui avait offert un livre mais il ne l'avait toujours pas sortit de son papier cadeau.  
  
Le lendemain,Harry se leva le premier et repensa au livre,il attrappa rapidement l'armoire et sortit le livre puis partit en direction de la salle commune des Gryffondors.  
  
Harry s'assit sur le fauteuil et débala le livre,quand il vit le titre il sursautat:  
  
-DEVENIR ANIMAGUS-  
  
Harry regarda quelques pages mais il fut surpris de la taille du livre,il était assez court mais ce qui n'était pas normal,en effet devenir animagus était trés compliqué et il pensait que s'il pouvait y arriver,pourquoi pas l'enseigner aux meilleurs membres de l'A.D. Mais l'heure avançait et Harry dut ranger le livre car beaucoup de personne descendait à la Grande Salle.Harry allât reposer le livre en prenant le soin de le cacher et réveilla Ron qui se lava puis s'habilla et pris soin de bien disposer son insigne de prêfet sur son torse.Quand il fût enfin prêt,ils partirent à la grande salle pour prendre leurs déjeuner et voir leurs nouveaux emploi du temps.  
  
Quand Hermione lui donna le sien,Harry fût assez content.Il aurait beaucoup de défense contre les force du mal et cette matière était la préférée de Harry mais en plus elle serait enseigné par Rémus Lupin,mais le moins marrant serait les potions car encore et toujours enseigné par Severus Rogue.  
  
Harry mit au courant Ron et Hermione et ils furent enchanté de cette idée.Tous les membres de l'A.D avait réussi les buses de Défense contre les forces du mal avec la mension Optimal ou Effort Exeptionnel ce qui fit vraiment plaisirs à Harry qui comptait bien continuer l'A.D en enlevant certaine personne comme Eloise Midgen qui les avaient trahis et Zacarrias Smith,car Harry voulait pouvoir conter sur l'A.D mais ces gans avaient fait preuve de mauvaises envies et Harry contait leurs demander de rendre les Gallions spécials à Midi.  
  
Le premier cours devrait durer 2h30 et c'était le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal.Arrivés à la porte,les Gryffondors patientèrent jusqu'à attendre une voix qu'ils avaient entendus en cours de troisième année,quand ils entrèrent ,ils virent Rémus Lupin qui était assis dérrière son bureau.  
  
Bonjour à tous,ça me fait plaisir de tous vous revoir! leur dit le nouveau proffesseurs à leurs arrivés.  
  
Bonjour proffesseur Lupin!  
  
En raison du retour de Lord Voldemort,cette année sera trés importante et il est temps que l'on vous apprenne vraiment à vous défendre contre les ennemis qui vous feront face  
  
Je peux tout d'abord vous rassurer sur un point,nous n'aurons pas à nous battre contre les géants car ils nout ont rejoint durant cet été,grâce à votre proffesseur de soins au créatures magiques qui était aller leur donner le message de Dumbledore l'année dernière,et à madame Maxime,qui l'accompagnait,pour ceux qui ne s'en souvienne pas elle est directrice de Beaux-Bâtons.  
  
Bon commençons maintenant,nous allons commencer par des duels contre moi pour que j'évalue votre niveau je vous entrainerait au cours de l'année à tenir tête à un mangemort,tant que nous n'aurons pas de nouvelles sur les créatures que Voldemort réussira à rallier à son armée  
  
J'appelerais votre prénom puis vous viendrez vous placer en façe de moi et nous combattrons,n'ayez pas peur de me faire mal,Mme Pomfresh sera la aussi bien pour moi que pour vous!  
  
Londubat neville!  
  
Neville se plaça devant Rémus et le combat se déclencha,Neville avait tenu une minute.Harry fut le dernier à passer et le meilleur résultat venait de Hermione qui avait tenu cinq minutes,Harry se plaça devant son proffesseur qui était quand même un petit peu fatigué car il venait d'enchainer plusieurs duels sans se reposer.  
  
Rémus fût le premier à attaque:  
  
Expelliarmus!!  
  
Mais Harry réussit à repousser l'attaque et était repartit à l'assaut.  
  
Tarrentallegra!rugit Harry  
  
Rémus n'eût pas le temps de contrer et se le prit de pleins fouet,il fit un saut en arrière de plus de trois mètres mais se releva,il se lanca un sort sur lui même:  
  
Medico!  
  
Et il se remit de ses blessures,en se relevant il pronnonça:  
  
jambe en coton!et Harry tomba mais réussit à pronnoncer:  
  
Finite Incantatem  
  
Et le combat se finit sous les applaudissement.Harry venait une fois de plus montrer sa superiorité dans ce domaine.Le midi,il reprit les badges de Zaccarias qui parut déçu et celui de Eloise qui avait l'air d'en être bien contente.Le cours de potion c'était bien passez,en effet,Le proffesseur rogue avait laisser Harry tranquille à son grand étonnement et Harry soupçonnait Dumbledore d'être dans l'affaire.  
  
C'est aprés ces événements que Harry s'endorma assez tôt en espérant que tous les autres jours de l'année seraient semblable au premier.  
  
---------------------  
  
Bon mon chap est un peu plus long que les précédents et ca continuera dans ce sens,je vous le promet!!alors pour m'encourager petit clique en bas à gauche svp.merl1 le magicien(c mon surnom) 


	4. 4

Bon j'ai apprécié les rewiews mais j'ai du bouger mon histoire et si celles de avant peuvent etre remise(pour loreileil et le djinn s'il vous plait!)voila tout est dit,je vous offre 1 chapitre meilleur que ceux d'avant.BONNE LECTURE A TOUS.pour math,il y aurat surement un harry/cho mais pas trop présent!  
  
-Chap 4:Premier entrainement-  
  
Harry avait passé une semaine déja depuis la rentrée et les cours s'étaient trés bien passés.Mais Harry voulait devenir beaucoup plus fort qu'avant et c'est ainsi qu'un samedi matin,Harry se réveilla plus tot que les autres,se doucha puis mit la cape d'invisibilité que son père lui avait légué,il prit aussi la carte des maraudeurs mais avant de parir il mit les livres que lui avait offert Rémus,Tonks et Maugrey dans sa robe de sorcier,mais décida de ne pas prendre le livre sur les animagus pour ne pas prendre d'avance sur les autres membres de l'A.D.  
  
Puis Harry partit en direction de la salle sur commande,celle où les réunions de l'A.D avait lieu.  
  
Au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche,car il avait du évité le concierge:Rusard et sa chatte plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir y arriver.La salle était splendide et trés bien amménagé pour ce que voulait Harry,en effet il avait plusieurs fauteuils pour étudier mais un nouvelle espace avit été créé et devait etre la pour pouvoir execé directement les nouveaux sorts.  
  
Bon,il est temps de commencer!  
  
Harry s'assit sur le fauteuil et prit le livre que lui avait offert Maugrey: SORTS OFFENSIFS.Harry commença par le premier sort:  
  
-LE OBSCURSSIO-qui permettait de produire un nuage de fumée,mais l'atout de ce sort était que,accompagné du sorts qui suivait le OBSCURSSIO dans le livre,le LOCULLUS,celui qui lançait ce sort pouvait voir comme en plein jour et donc attaquer l'adversaire sans que celui ci ne puisse réagir,ce sort était trés utile pour les missions où les aurors devaient attraper des sorciers sans leurs faire mal.  
  
C'est aprés ce passage que Harry se levat et décida de mettre en application ce qu'il venait de lire.  
  
Mais une chose bizarre se passa quand Harry passa dans la zone résevée pour s'entrainer,en effet un double de Harry s'était matérialisé puis une voix s'adressa à Harry:  
  
Harry je suis une sorte de proffesseur personnel et je vais t'aider dans ton apprentissage,je viens de créer un double momentanée de toi et il n'est ici que pour subir tes assauts alors vas-y Harry,au fait j'ai été créé par Dumbledore et je peux me matérialiser pour me battre contre toi et ainsi pouvoir t'entrainer et tu pourras venir quand tu veux!  
  
Mais je ne sais même pas ce que vous étes!dite le moi et je vous ferai confiance plus rapidement.  
  
Trés bien je suis une partie de Dumbledore et je ne vivrai ici qu'une année car même si ton directeur est trés fort même ses sorts sont limités dans le temps,tu peux m'appeler Méliagann,voilà tu sais tout Harry.  
  
J'ai une dernière question si vous voulez bien avant de commencer.  
  
Pose la rapidement Harry.  
  
Trés bien alors,pourras-tu aiser mes amis dans une association tous les mardis,jeudi et samedi soir?  
  
Trés bien,je le ferais Harry.Et maintenant commence car il commence à être tard et tes amis risquent de te rejoindre dans peu de temps!  
  
Harry s'entraina donc pendant une heure et avant que les membres de l'A.D ne l'ait rejoint,Harry avait déja appris le sort OBSCURSSIO et LOCULLUS.Mais quand les membres de l'A.D toquèrent à la porte,le double de Harry disparut sans laisser aucune trace.  
  
Hermione entra en première et afficha un grand sourire en direction de Harry,puis Ron la suivit et entra suivit de Neville,Ginny,Lavande,Parvati,Dean Thomas,et Cho.Tous s'assirent en façe de Harry qui leur expliqua qu'il n'avait gardé que les membres en qui il avait une entière confiance,ce à quoi plusieurs sourire apparurent sur le visage des membres.Puis Harry prit la parole:  
  
je veux vous parler d'un projet trés sérieux et je pense que nous pouvons tous y arriver si nous nous donnons du mal je veux bien sur parler de devenir ANIMAGIS!si vous étes d'accord bien sur.  
  
OUI!!!! Hurlèrent avec joie les membres de l'A.D  
  
Mais Harry,ton idée est superbe mais avons nous vraiment le temps et les moyens de le faire?  
  
Je vais te montrer que nous pouvons le faire Hermione.  
  
Harry repartit chercher le livre sur la métamorphose ANIMAGIS et rouvrit la porte de la salle cinq minutes aprés en étre sortit.  
  
Voila vous pouvez regardez! C'est Dumbledore qui me l'as donné pour mon anniversaire.  
  
Mais c'est trés bien tout ça Harry mais un problème persiste encore,nous ne seront pas déclaré!demanda Hermione  
  
Pour ça je ne sais pas encore mais apparement Fudge est surement prét à me l'accorder tu sais,il veut bien montrer à tout le monde que nous sommes amis simplement pour sauver sa carrière alors si je lui demande je ne pense pas qu'il refuserait,quand à passer au dessus des régles,nous l'avons déja fait alors pourquoi ne pas recommencer?  
  
Oui c'est vrai,tu as raison Harry!admit Hermione  
  
Les membres de l'A.D furent présentés à Méliagan et tous l'apprécièrent.Puis Harry se leva et demanda à tout le monde de passer sur l'arène et de se battre contre Méliaganpour qu'il juge de leur capacité à chacun.Une heure plus tard tout le monde fut passé et c'est hermione qui s'était le mieux défendu d'aprés Méliagan.L'heure d'aprés fut consacrée pour tout le monde à apprendre les sorts OBSCURSSIO et LOCULLUS.Tout le monde y arrivaient trés bien et quand Harry vit que la confiance régnait dans cette piece,il décida de leur proposer une excurssion:  
  
Bien,écoutez moi s'il vous plait.Je voudrais que nous partions dans une heure le temps pour vous de réviser quelques sorts pour vous préparer à affronter la Forêt Interdite!  
  
Quoi mais tu deviens foulanca Ron juste aprés la proposition de Harry  
  
Non et d'ailleurs j'éspère vraiment que ce n'est pas la forêt que vous redoutez car nous aurons des créatures beaucoup plus impressionantes au cours de l'année vous savez!  
  
C'est d'accord pour moi si tu nous en pense capable Harrylança Neville   
  
Pareil pour moi,je le ferais pour nousdit Cho ce qui fit vraiment plaisir à Harry  
  
Le ton fut donné et tout le monde répondit présent à l'appel de Harry.Puis une heure aprés avoir révisé beaucoup de sorts,l'A.D au complet sortit de l'enceinte du chateau et penètrèrent dans la forêt discrètement.Il faisait nuit et un vent glacial s'était installé.  
  
Harry prononça:  
  
LUMIOS  
  
Et aussitot un mince filet de lumière se propagat à travers les nombreux arbres qui constituaient la forêt.  
  
Bon le mieux est surement de tous restés groupés je pense dit Harry.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard,ils tombèrent sur Graup qui était en train de dormir par terre,tout le monde se tut,s'il avaient le malheur de le révéiller,ce serait la fin de l'excursion pour eux,Mais aprés avoir fit quelques pas,tout le groupe s'arréta net,il y avait en face d'eux cinquante centaures,mais le problème était que tous les centaures tenaient un arc dans la main et apparement ils étaient prés à décocher leurs flèches,c'est à ce moment que Bane,le centaure qui avait voulut l'année dernière poser des problèmes à Harry prit la parole  
  
Nous vous avions pourtant prévenus l'année dernière,que si vous vous aventureriez encore dans notre forêt cette année,vous devriez en payer le prix,n'est ce pas!  
  
Mais quand Bane eut fini son discours,Harry avait compris qu'une bataille se préparait et si Bane se croyait supérieur à eux,il les mettrais à égalit  
  
Le groupe était encerclé par les centaures,mais ceci profita à Harry qui avait dit discrétement à Ron de jeter le dernier sort appris,et une minute aprés,alors que les centaures étaient tous prêt à passer à l'attaque,Ron signala à Harry que le message était bien passé.  
  
MAINTENANT!!!rugit Harry  
  
Et tout le groupe avaient lancés leurs sorts aussi vite que les centaures se retrouvèrent dans le brouillard le plus complet alors que Harry et les autres voyaient comme en plein jour.Puis un vrai torrent de flèches partit des arcs des centaures mais tous le monde se mit à terre quand ils virent que le groupe de centaures avaient bandés leurs arcs et envoyés leurs flèches.Mais aprés cette attaque,l'A.D réagit et les sorts les plus diverses s'abbatirent sur les centaures.La moitié d'entre eux furent stupéfixié,mais les autres centaures battirent en retraite quand ils virent que le géant Graup avaient été révéillé et à première vue,il parraissaient furieux de voir un si grand brouillard.  
  
Graup,c'est Harry!  
  
Harry,plaisir de te voirRépondit Graup  
  
Bon on doit te laisser Graup,à la prochaine!Répondit Harry  
  
Et tous le monde repartit à la lisière de la forêt,aprés que Harry avait décidé qu'il était temps de rentrer.Mais Harry annonça à tout le monde qu'il préférait continuer à se ballader dans la forêt plutot que de rentrer,et c'est ainsi qu'ils se séparèrent sans que Hermione ni Ron contestèrent car il prenait ce que venait de dire Harry comme une insulte à leur amitiés mais Harry réussit à laur faire comprendre qu'il voulait juste se balader,mais il avait une autre idée derrière la tête,en effet Harry se demandait pourquoi la forêt était-elle interdite,certes il y avait beaucoup de créatures dangereuses mais ceci ne pouvais être la seul raison,et aprés que tout le monde fut parti se coucher,Harry reparti sur ses pas et aprés un certain temps,il arriva dans une grande clairière mais une maison était présente,une petite maison mais trés joli.  
  
Harry s'approcha prudemment et décida aprés avoir essayé de regarder aux vitres qui pouvait bien vivre dans cette maison à l'écart de tout,mais toutes les fenêtres étaient fermées et aprés un temps de réflexion,Harry décida de toquer à la porte d'entrée.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit sur:  
  
PROFESSEUR DUMBLEDORE!s'étouffa Harry.  
  
Oui Harry,je venais rendre une visite à mon frêre Alberforth,entre.  
  
Je te présente mon frêre Harry,Alberforth voila Harry.  
  
Bonjour Harry Potter,je suis content de te rencontrer enfin!dit Alberforth  
  
Bon maintenant que les présentations sont faites,il faut que je te parle Harry,si tu le veux bien,Alberforth pourrais t'entrainer à transplaner dans sa maison car elle est sous un sort qui permet de transplaner,alors si tu veux bien,lui est déja d'accord et tu pourras venir quand tu veux,de toute façon il n'a rien d'autre à faire,et quand tu sauras transplané tu pourras toujours revenir,bon eh bien je pense que si tout est d'accors nous allons rentrer ensemble Harry,car il se fait tard,au fait bien joué pour les centaures mais j'ai du les réanimer j'éspere que tu m'excuse,enfin il ne faudra plus le refaire.Bien rentrons maintenant  
  
Au revoir Monsieur Alberforth  
  
Au revoir Harry,surement à demain.  
  
Puis sur le chemin de retour,Dumbledore expliqua à Harry qu'il fallait qu'il s'entraine durement à devenir animagus car,aprés transformation les sens se développerait considérablement,et ensuite que son physique se développerait aussi,même si il fit part à Harry qu'il avait pris quelques centimètres,et qu'il avait l'air plus musclé qu'avant,ce qui fit plaisir à Harry,puis le proffesseur Dumbledore et Harry se séparèrent quand ils furent dans le château puis Harry monta dans le dortoir et s'endormit rapidement,aprés tout plus de la moitié de la nuit était passé,et Harry fit un rêve agréable,en effet il réva que lui et Cho sortait ensemble et que le couple se comportait trés bien.  
  
----------------------  
  
bon j'éspere que ça a plus !rewiew please,petit clique en bas a gauche faite go puis rédigez vos impression,car ça fait vraiment plaisirs d'être encouragé!!!!!! 


	5. 5

Je suis DESOLEEEEEEEEEEEE.ca fait lomgtemps je sais....mais je m'amusais à autre chose!!!j'espere que ce chapitre vous plaira,moi jusqu'a maintenant c'est mon préférée!!!!(Drago;transplanage....)enfin je vous laisse découvrir...BONNE LECTURE.  
  
Disclaimer:tous les persos sont à J.K ROWLING sauf ceux qui sortiront de mon esprit lol!   
  
Bon j'espere plein de rewiews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
merci d'avance!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Le lendemain matin,Harry se réveilla trés tôt car il avait l'intention d'apprendre à maitriser un nouveaux sort.Il s'habilla de la cape de son père,puis,il mit dans le livre de Tonks dans son pantalon.Harry ne rencontra personne sur le chemin qui séparait la salle commune des Gryffondors de la salle sur commande.Harry s'installa et tourna quelque pages du livre jusqu'à voir un sort mineur curatif.Le MEDICO.Ce sort étant mineur,Harry ne mit qu'une heure à le maitriser,il pouvait désormais soigner les petites blessures commes des brulures ou autres...  
  
Harry,de retour dans la salle commune,déposa le livre et partit en direction de la forêt interdite pour se rendre chez Alberforth.Il prit la cape de son père,et la carte des maraudeurs.Quelques minutes plus tard,Harry était à la lisière de la forêt et prêt à s'aventurer dedans.Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes que Harry vit qulque chose de suspect.En effet,au loin se dessinait plusieurs ombres,elles étaient constamment en mouvement.  
  
Harry réajusta sa cape et passa à quelques mètres d'eux mais sans voir leurs visages,tout ce qu'il vit était que ces êtres chevauchaient des sombrals noirs et aux regards avides de sang.Puis Harry vit la maison d'Alberforth,un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Harry quand il vit le visage de Alberforth,en effet il avait l'air aussi fou que son frère.Ils buvèrent un thé pendant que Alberforth expliquait à Harry la théorie du transplanage qui consistait simplement à penser que son corps se trouvait à l'endroit voulu.  
  
Ensuite il montra la pièce où Harry allait commencer son entrainement,etrangement la pièce était complétement carrée,et plusieurs tableaux étaient accrochés au mur alors que toutes les autres pièces que Harry avaient visités étaient dans le plus grand désordre et peux de décorations étaient présentes,mais Alberforth expliqua à Harry que les tableaux lui permettraient de se diriger quand il essayerait de transplaner,ceci dit,Alberforth conseilla à Harry de commencer le plus rapidement possible.  
  
Harry pensa trés fort que son corps se trouvait de l'autre côté de la pièce et un pop se fit entendre dans la pièce Harry était dans une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas,il y avait un lit en plein milieu et une multitude de livres répartis sur diverses étagère.  
  
Alberforth entra dans la pièce et expliqua à Harry qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre;aprés être revenu dans la salle,Harry s'entraina longuement et aprés une dure journée,il réussit à transplaner d'un bout à l'autre de la maison.  
  
Bravo Harry,tu m'impressionne,apprendre à transplaner en un seul jour est un vrai exploit tu sais!  
  
Merci Alberforth,bon il est temps pour moi de rentrer au chateau,Ron et Hermione vont commencer à se demander où je suis,au revoir.  
  
Au revoir Harry,j'attendrai impatiemment que tu revienne.  
  
Harry de retour au chateau,dit à tout l'A.D de se rendre dans la salle sur demande immediatement.Quand tout le monde fut arrivé,Harry expliqua que ce serait la première séance de la transformation en animagus.Toute les personnes présentes le regardèrent avec de grands sourires.  
  
Bon alors,pour commencer,nous allons devoir nous allonger et observer une phase de repos,comme le preconise le livre  
  
Aussitot dit aussi tôt fait,tout le monde s'était allongé et au bout de quelques minutes,Harry reprit la parole.  
  
Bien,maintenant vous allez pensez trés fort a ce que je vais vous dire  
  
La forêt est un univers secret,les plaines sont acceuillantes,l'air currieux,le feu agressif,le vent amicale  
  
Aussitot,toutes les personnes presentes dans la salle tomberent dans un sommeil profond.  
  
Harry était désormais dans un endroit trés rouge,il faisait chaud,quand apparut devant lui une dizaine d'animaux,dont un qui prenait vraiment de la place,un dragon.Harry recula de plusieurs pas,mais se dit qu'aprés tout,cela devait être normal.Un grand silence s'était installé comme si les animaux jugeaient Harry.Mais finalement,ce fut un énorme lion qui rompit le silence.  
  
Harry nous sommes trés fier de toi et aprés plusieurs rencontres,et aprés que tu nous ait montrés tes vrais valeurs,tu devras choisir l'un d'entre nous puis tu viendras le revoir et il t'indiquera les épreuves finales.Autant te le dire tout de suite Harry,tu es un grand magicien,même si tu ne le vois pas encore trés bien,en tout cas certaines choses bizarres se produiront peut etre...  
  
des choses bizarres?  
  
Oui mais je ne peux rien te dire de plus aujourd'hui,désol  
  
Trés bien et pour aujourd'hui?  
  
C'est fini,la prochaine fois tu rencontreras Melfé.C'est un griffon.  
  
Aussitôt,Harry se réveilla et tout le monde n'était pas encore révéillé,seul Hermione,Ron et Cho l'étaient.personne ne parla avant que tout le monde fut sorti de son sommeil magique.Tous les visages exprimaient un bonheur total.  
  
Bien,je vois que tout le monde a l'air satisfait.Moi je me suis retrouvé face a plusieurs animaux,dont un lion,un griffon et un dragon.Et vous?  
  
Tout le monde regarda Harry d'un air étonné sauf Hermione qui expliqua à tout le monde:  
  
Harry est un grand sorcier,et il nous l'a déja montré.Je pense simplement que ces animaux sont les symboles de sa personnalit  
  
je crois que tu me surrestime,Hermione,le livre dit qu'on doit se trouver en face d'un seul animal normalement  
  
Mais tu répond à ta question tout seul harry,tu à dit normalement...  
  
Harry se sentait mal,tout les visages étaient braqués sur lui maintenant.  
  
Harry apprit ensuite aux membres de l'A.D le sort curatif,le:MEDICO.Tout le monde devenaient de plus en plus fort,mais le plus impressionant en matière de progrés étaient Neville qui s'étaient entrainé pendant toutes les vacances,il réussissait désormais à créer un patronus alors que seamus Finnigan avait du mal quand Méliagan le mettait en situation.  
  
Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulés et l'A.D avait encore progressé,mais ce qui occupait l'esprit de Harry en ce moment étaient que la date du 20 Décembre se rapprochait de plus en plus vite et rammenait avec elle la période de noel.Pour se motiver Harry se disait que s'il avait pu maitriser la faculté de transplaner plus tôt,il aurrait put aller directement dans la maison de son parrain l'année dernière,simplement en sortant de l'enceinte du château,et ne pas à avoir affaire à Kreatur,l'elfe de maison et ainsi voir son parrain en pleine santé et donc lui laisser sa vie,car Harry s'en voulait beaucoup pouR la mort de son parrain.  
  
Une semaine avant l'examen de transplanage,quand Harry,Ron et Hermione passèrent dans le hall du chateau,ils virent une troupe rassemblé prés du panneau d'information.  
  
Poussé vous!je suis préfetcria Ron qui se faufilaient entre les premières années.  
  
Ron,tu ne dois pas te servir de ton role de prefêt dans le but de te faire plaisir!!!rugit Hermione  
  
Mais soudain une voix bien connu par les trois amis se fit entendre.  
  
eh,sale sang de bourbe,tu pourrais laisser Weasley tranquille,pour une fois qu'il a un peu d'autorité...tu comprends?  
  
Ron se rua directement sur Malefoy,mais il fut rapidement retenu par harry et Hermione.  
  
On l'aura dans pas longtemps,ne t'inquiète pas,j'ai un plan...dit Harry au creux de l'oreille  
  
En effet,Harry pensait faire payer à Malefoy une bonne fois pour toute.Harry voulait que tout l'A.D participe à la défaite de Malefoy et ses acolytes,Crabbe et Goyle.  
  
Aprés cette altercation,Ron réussit à lire la pancarte:  
  
Un bal sera organisé le 24 Décembre,et pour vous faciliter la vie,une sortie à Pré au Lard sera organisé le 21 décembre.  
  
DIRECTEUR DE POUDLARD:ALBUS DUMBLEDORE.  
  
Ce serait l'endroit idéal pour faire tourner en ridicule Malefoy car toute l'école y serait.Harry avait réunni l'A.D le soir même,il expliqua son plan à tout le monde,ils alllaient crée une potion allucilogène,et lui attribuer quand il serait au chaudron baveur,il leur expliqua aussi que le 20,il devrait aller au ministère et les informat qu'il aurait peut etre son permis de transplanage.La veille de l'examen au ministere pour Harry,Hermione avait réussi à créer la potion et tous l'A.D avait recu une petite fiole,ainsi la chance de réussir à l'administrer à Drago serait multiplié,mais s'il avaient de la chance,Crrabe et goyle pourraient en recevoir aussi.  
  
Le matin du 20 Décembre,ce fut Dobby qui réveilla Harry.L'elfe lui expliqua,aprés que Harry se soir remis du choc,que c'était Dumbledore qui lui en avait donné l'ordre.Harry s'habilla et suivit Dobby jusqu'au bureau du directeur.Quand il entra,il vit Dumbledore qui avait l'air de l'attendre et lui fit un sourire depuis son bureau.  
  
Harry!tu est prêt?demanda Dumbledore  
  
Je crois ouiHarry répondit avec un sourire,car Dumbledore s'était enfin décidé à le regarder dans les yeux,en effet Harry avait réussi à maitriser l'occlumencie et à proteger son esprit contre les assauts de Dumbledore.  
  
Je vais t'accompagner Harry,sauf si tu ne veux pas bien sur?  
  
Mais bien sur que si!répondit Harry beaucoup plus fort qu'il aurait voulu.Dumbledore sourit et se leva,il fit un geste avec sa baguette vers la cheminée et un feu se créa.  
  
nous irons au ministere par poudre de cheminette.  
  
Dumbledore donna une pincée de poudre à Harry.harry rentra dans la cheminée et prononca:  
  
ministere de la magie!  
  
Il arriva directement dans un bureau trés bien amménagé et au fond,il vit Cornélius Fudge qui s'était levé précipitamment et tendit une main à Harry,mais celui ci la refusa.Tout de suite aprés,Dumbledore arriva debout.  
  
Bonjour Cornélius,pouvez vous nous montrer ou se situe la salle pour passer son examen?demanda Dumbledore à Cornélius qui avait l'air décu.  
  
Mais il a besoin d'entrainement voyons Dumbledore,je sais que Harry est doué mais tout de même.  
  
Je me suis permis de l'entrainer,donc si vous n'y voyez pas de problèmes nous aimerions passer l'examen maintenant.  
  
Harry était mal,il aurait préferé s'ebtrainer,il n'était pas sure de ses performances.  
  
Trés bien suivez moi  
  
Cornélius arriva dans l'ascenceur suivi de Dumbledore et Harry.Plusieurs personnes étaient présentes,et toute regardèrent Harry avec admiration.Plusieurs lui serrérent la main.Arrivés au troisième étages,Cornélius avanca et ouvrit une porte,un vieux sorcier se tenait derrière un bureau.  
  
Je vous laisse,bonne chance Harry!dit Cornélius,mais Harry ne répondit pas,il n'était pas prés de lui adressé la parole.  
  
Bonjour Dumbledore,ca fait une eternité,je me rapelle de votre prestation quand vous étiez venu passer votre permis,c'était stupéfiant;Mais aujourd'hui je crois que vous êtes accompagné du jeune Potter,non?  
  
bonjour Merley,et oui je vous présente Harry Potter.  
  
Bonjour monsieur  
  
pas de ca avec moi mon garcon!appelle moi Merley,ce serait plutôt a moi de te vouvouyer,aprés tout ce que tu as fait,tu as tout mon respect tu sais!  
  
Bien si vous voulez bien nous pourrons commencer à entrainer le jeune Potter?  
  
Non,c'est déja fait,je preferérai qu'il passe l'examen maintenant  
  
oh,mais bien sur Dumbledore,alons-y,bien suivez moi Potter,je suis désolé Albus mais vous devrez attendre ici.  
  
Bien sur Merley  
  
Et Harry passa la porte et vit dumbledore lui adressé un clin d'oeil.Ils étaient passé par la porte du fond et se retrouverent dans une salle avec deux enormes tableaux,un noir et l'autre était rouge vif.  
  
Bien Harry,alors va te placer prés du tableaux rouge,et essaye d'atteindre l'autre coté de la pièce.  
  
Harry se placa prés du tableaux,ferma les yeux et se concentra.Tout de suite aprés,il ressentit cet étrange sensation,qui exprimait la liberté la plus totale,puis il se retrouva en dessous de l'autre tableau.  
  
Trés bien,suivez moi dans la salle intermédiaire!  
  
Ils arriverent dans une salle plus complexes,en effet elle était constitué de plusieurs couleurs et la salle n'était pas carré.  
  
bien je vais vous demander de transplaner ou vous voulez dans cette pièce,ce que fit parfaitement harry.  
  
Trés bien Monsieur Potter,vous m'impressionnez!  
  
Puis la derniere salle se découvrit,elle était gigantesque,Merley lui demanda de le toucher et de le transporter à l'autre bout de la salle.  
  
Harry se concentra,mais la difficulté était de visualiser son corps mais aussi celui de Merley.Mais au bout de quelques secondes d'attentes harry réusssit.Harry était fier de lui,l'année prochaine,il pourrait faire peur à son cousin,mais surtout ce serait un nouvelle atout contre Voldemort s'il devait encore l'affronter.  
  
Quelques minutes aprés,Harry était de retour dans le bureau de Merley,et celui ci lui fournit sobn attestation.Dumbledore le félicita puis lui dit de le suivre.Il l'ammena dehors et lui dit:  
  
Bien Harry,transplaner dans un endroit connu par soi même est plus rapide,et assez facile,donc nous allons rentrer par transplanage,mais d'abord je veux te dire que je suis fier de toi et si tu accepte,je pourrais soulever l'interdiction de transplaner quand tu seras dans le parc de poudlard ou même,dans mon bureau et ainsi t'entrainer à te battre avec cette technique.Si tu le désire,je pourrais aussi lever cette interdiction pour toutes personnes qui se situerait dans la salle sur demande,puis il lui fit un clin d'oeil,bien.  
  
voletarum pienso!  
  
Voilà,maintenant retournons à l'école,Hermione et ron doivent attendre tes résultats avec impatience  
  
Puis Harry se concentra sur le bureau de Dumbledore et dans un pop caracteristique,il se retrouva en face de Dumbledore.  
  
Bien Harry tu peux y aller en me promettant de transplaner dans le parc que la nuit.  
  
trés bien  
  
Puis harry descendit les escaliers en colimacon et partit en direction de la salle commune où ses amis devaient l'attendre.Harry leur raconta sa matinée.  
  
Bravo Harry c'est super!lui dit Hermione.  
  
Mais la tête de Ron signalait qu'il était triste une fois de plus de se faire dépasser par son meilleur ami.Mais harry avait la solution.  
  
Mais,ce qui est important est que dans une ou deux semaines,toutl'A.D devrait savoir transplaner!  
  
La tête de Ron avait complètement changé,désormais il était radieux tout comme Hermione.  
  
Bien j'ai hâte d'être à demain pour faire tourner Malefoy en ridicule signala ron.  
  
Oui moi aussi,bien je vais à la bibliothèque  
  
Mais nous sommes samedi Hermione! s'indigna Ron.  
  
Oui,mais je te signale que l'année prochaine,c'est les A.S.P.I.C.S que nous allons passés!dit Hermione avant de s'éloigner.  
  
La fin de la journée se passa tranquillement,Harry avait défié Ron aux échec mais il avait une fois de plus perdu.Le soir harry retira ses lunettes et s'endormit avec un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
FIN................  
  
BON J'ESPERE QUE LES REWIEWS SERONT NOMBREUSES ET LE CHAP 6 DEVRAIT ETRE RAPIDEMMENT PUBLIE SI VUOS EN LAISSEZ DE LONGUES ET JUTEUSES REWIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MERCI D'avance!!! 


End file.
